Secrets, Truth, and Freedom
by DebraWhitlock87
Summary: Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Secrets, Truth, and Freedom

Summary: Isabella is really a Fae and is also the daughter of Lily Evans and Severus Snape as well as Harry Potter's half-sister. Isabella discovers that she is Aro's mate and not Edward's very early of the wedding. She quickly packs and when she is ready to leave Albus Dumbledore shows up with an important offer to ask her. Will she accept Albus offer? Will she ever get to Aro? Read and find out.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I only own the plot.

A.N: I don't have a proof reader or beta. All mistakes are mine.

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

I awoke with a start from a nightmare. I hadn't had that nightmare in years. And when Aro told me that he was 'addicted' to me. I've heard that before or perhaps I read it somewhere I got up and went to my old school trunk and got out my sixth year DADA textbook, and turned to the chapter on Vampires. I read the chapters until I read the part were vampires are addicted to someone. I go back to see what section this is in. It's was the section on soul mates. I decided to go to the section on 'blood singers' and read that section. Vampires would describe their 'singer' as a drug.

That's when I realized I wasn't Edward's soul mate, I was Aro's. I had to leave and quickly before Edward or Alice decided to show up. I quickly packed; just as I was shrinking my trunk I heard a soft pop. I realized it was someone apparating. Looking out the window I see that it's only Albus Dumbledore. Well, it must be important if he's seeking me out. I thought to myself as I put my shrunken trunk in the pocket of my robes. I quickly went to Charlie's room and erase every memory he has of me. And then I went outside to find out what Albus wanted.

"It must be very important if you're seeking me out Albus. What do you need, and does my father know you're here?" I asked.

"Ah, so much like your father Miss. Snape. Always straight to the point, and yes the reason I'm seeking you out is important. I am hoping you will teach DADA this year as well as train the DA." Albus replied.

"Sure, I'll teach DADA, but what's the DA?" I replied/asked.

"Oh, Harry, Hermione, and Ron formed the DA in their fifth year. Because the DADA Professor that year refused to teach them defense spells." Albus replied.

"Why do I have a feeling there's something you're not telling me?" I asked.

"Your father doesn't know I'm here." He replied.

"Albus, you know how protected my father is of me. And since the prophecy about me has began. It's only going to add protected individuals to me." I replied.

"You have found your vampire soul mate?" he asked with that damn twinkle in his eyes. "Who is it?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Albus, I can't tell you. He doesn't know that I know." I replied.

"May I know what Coven he's in?" Albus asked.

"Volturi." I replied.

"Mmmm, do you think you can get them to join the Order?" He asked.

"I'm not sure Albus. One of the leaders has a great hatred for Children of the Moon. And I don't want Remus or Bill hurt or worse killed. There is a Coven here that might join. But there are a couple of problems." I replied.

"What are the problems?" he asked.

"I'm the blood Singer to one of them. And he also tried to make me believe I was his mate. And then there's the fact that I'm supposed to marry him today. So I need to get out of here." I replied.

"Tell me where to find them. So I may speak with the Coven Leader." he replied. I nodded and told Albus were to find the Cullen's.

"Oh, and Albus the Coven Leaders name is Carlisle." I replied.

"Thank you Miss. Snape. And it might be a good idea to at least contract your soul mate. Or another member of the Volturi Coven. If the Cullen's join the Order you'll need to have your soul mate close by." he replied.

"I know Albus; I'm just not sure how my new friend that's a member of the Volturi guard will take the truth about me. And I'm no longer a student Albus. You can call me Isabella." I replied.

"You are the perfect blend of both your parents Isabella. Your mother would be proud of you." he replied.

"Thank you, Albus. I'll see you at Hogwarts. I'm going to contact my friend from the Volturi." I replied.

"You should probably talk to your father as well, Isabella." he replied.

"I was planning on it, Albus." I replied.

And with that he apparated away. And I apparated to Volterra, Italy hoping I can get Jane to meet with me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A.N. Thanks for the reviews. They really mean the world to me. All mistakes are mine. Once again I don't own anything, just the plot. Some characters are going to be OOC.

Jane's POV

Oh, how I miss Bella. She's the only real friend I have. Well, I have my brother Alec. But it's not the same as having a female friend. I thought to myself.

"Jane!" Felix called me.

"Yes, Felix want is it?" I replied.

"Master Aro is asking for you in the throne room." he replied.

"Alright, thank you, Felix." I replied as I started for the throne room.

*In the Throne Room*

"You sent for me, Master?" I asked.

"Yes, Jane. I was wondering if you have heard from Isabella." Master Aro asked.

"Not tod…" I started only to be cut off by my cell phone. I look at Master Aro for permission to answer it. With a nod of Master Aro's head. I took my phone out of my pocket and checked the caller ID. It was Bella.

"It's Bella calling Master." I informed him. And then answered Bella's called.

"Hello Bella." I answered.

"Hi Jane. I'm in Volterra is there any way you can come met me. I need to talk to you. Preferable in person if Aro, Marcus, and Caius will allow it." Bella replied.

"You could come to the castle, Bella." I replied.

"I would Jane, but I would whether no be over heard." she replied I looked at Master Aro; he seemed to be listening to Bella. And Bella sounded worried.

"Bella are you alright you sound worried about something?" I asked.

"I'm fine, Jane. I'm just worried about how you're going to react to what I need to talk to you about." she replied.

"You haven't revealed us have you?" I asked worried.

"No, no, no, Jane nothing like that. I have my own secrets. Of which I'm asking to meet with you." she replied.

"Oh, you had me worried there, Bella." I replied. As I looked at Master Aro for permission to leave the castle. I received a nod as my answer.

"Okay, Bella where do you want me to meet you?" I asked.

"I'll meet you at the clock tower. From there we'll find somewhere to talk." she replied.

"Alright Bella, see you in a few minutes." I replied.

"Okay Jane." she replied and then hung up.

Bella had her own secrets? I wonder if any of the Cullen's knows about them.

"Jane." Master Aro called out to me.

"Yes Master." I replied.

"I want you to protected Isabella, why you're with her." he replied.

"As you wish Master. When do you want me to return Master?" I replied/asked.

"Take your time Jane. There must be a reason m… Isabella wants to reveal her secrets to you." he replied. Was Master Aro going to say 'my Isabella'? Could Bella and Master Aro be soul mates? Oh I really hope they are. I would gladly call Bella 'My Queen'.

"As you wish Master." I replied with a curtsy. And turned to head for the clock tower.

Bella's POV

Oh, I hope Jane takes this well. Merlin, I hope Aro takes this well. I need him, I thirst for him.

"Bella?" I heard Jane called.

"Over here Jane." I called back

"Wow! Bella you look different. But great." she replied to unknown to her my true appearance.

"Thank you, Jane. My appearance is connected to what I need to talk to you about." I replied. "Okay, is there a place you had in mind that you want to go for this talk?" Jane asked.

The Leaky Cauldron would be best. And I could take her to Diagon Alley after is she takes it well. I thought to myself.

"Mmm, do you trust me Jane?" I asked.

"Of course, I trust you Bella. Why wouldn't I your my best friend." she replied.

"Because Jane what I have to tell you may bring up some unwanted memories on your part." I replied.

"I understand Bella. But I do have a question. Do the Cullen's know about any of your secrets?" she replied/asked.

"No, you are the first of your 'kind' I have told. There is one of your kind that has known me since I was a baby." I replied. "If you still trust me Jane take a breath, hold it, and place your hand my arm." I told her.

She looked so confused. But did as I asked. And I apparated us to the Leaky Cauldron. It was time to give her the biggest shock of her immortal life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A.N. Two chapters in one day. . All mistakes are mine. Once again to don't own anything, just the plot.

Bella's POV

We landed right in front of Tom the bartender. I looked over at Jane she was on her knees breathing heavily. I placed my hand on her back and told her to breathe slowly. And then mouth the words to Tom to bring me a Butter beer and my friend a V-Special. (A.N. Just made it up) and to have them brought up to my unusual room. He nodded that he understood.

"Can't you stand Jane?" I asked.

She nodded and stood up then took in her surroundings. She looked back at me confused.

"Please hold your questions for now Jane." I told her. Leading her up the stairs and away from the patrons of the pub. The moment I closed the door to the room. Jane did the one thing I didn't think she would do. She through her arms around me and started sobbing.

"You're a witch, that's why you understand mine and Alec's pain." she replied between sobs.

"Close Jane, I'm a Fae not a witch. And yes that is why I understand yours and Alec's pain so well. Fae's have been treated just as badly ad witches and wizards." I replied. As Tom arrived with our drinks.

"Thank you Tom, you may go." I told him.

"Of course, Lady Snape. Just ring the bell if you need anything." He replied and then left.

"Why did he call you Lady Snape, Bella?" Jane asked.

"Because Jane, my real name isn't Isabella Marie Swan, it's really Lady Isabella Lily Snape the daughter of Lily Potter nee Evans and Lord Severus Snape." I replied as I looked over at the Pensieve that was in the corner of the room.

"Jane there is a faster way to tell you why I wanted to talk to you. It would also be easier for Aro to found out. Are you willing?" I replied/asked.

"Whichever way is easier for you. Through if it gives Master Aro the whole story then that would probably be the best." She replied as I handed her, her drink.

"It's called a V-Special they are specify made for Vampires. There's a candy as well known as Blood Pops and a potion that will take away a Vampire's bloodlust as long as it's taking once a month." I explained. As I levitated the pensieve in front of her.

"What is this?" she asked.

"This is a pensieve; I can place any of my memories into it and show them to another." I replied as I was placing specify memories into a vial before putting them into the pensieve. I included my mother's death , some of my best memories growing up at Hogwarts, seeing Harry again after almost 10 years, meeting the Cullen's, to meeting her for the first time, to finally the last few months with the Cullen's. Then I placed them into the pensieve, and motioned her over to me.

"I will warn you Jane, some of these memories are not pleasant. Are you ready?" I explained/asked.

"I understand Bella, and yes I'm ready." she replied.

"Okay, just do as I do Jane." I explained. As I entered my memories. I watched Jane as she watched my memories. After the last memory ended we left my memories and I replaced them to the vial for now.

"I'm sorry Bella you've been through so much. And you still fight back; no one should have to go through all that pain and heartbreak." She replied with venom filled eyes.

"There is more I need to explain Jane. It has to do with want can happen. Since I am Aro's soul mate. And there's also the Order." I replied.

"To start with the Order needs all the help we can get. Albus asked me to see if the Volturi will help. If the Dark Lord wins then he will reveal Witches, Wizards, Vampires, Werewolves, and other 'supernatural' beings to Muggles. And I'm sure you can guess want will happen if that happens." I explained.

"Hunts." Jane replied with a pained expression. "What is it that involves you and Master Aro being soul mates?" she asked.

"Because of a Fae's magic there is something that can happen when a Far and Vampire are soul mates. That wouldn't normally happen." I replied.

"What is it Bella?" she asked.

I took a deep breath. "Aro and I can have children." I replied ready for Jane's temper to appear. Once again she surprised me.

"Oh, Bella that's wonderful. Wait! Could there be a chance you could already be carrying Master Aro's child." she replied jumping up and down.

She could be right; I haven't had my menstrual cycle since before I met Aro.

"You may be right, Jane. I haven't had my menstrual cycle since before I first went to Volterra with Alice Cullen. There is a way to find out for sure. When do you have to be back?" I replied/asked.

"Master Aro told me to take my time." she replied jumping up and down. "Can I come with you and if you are can I be presented when you tell Master Aro, My Queen." she replied.

"My Queen? Jane aren't you getting ahead of yourself?" I asked.

"No My Queen, you are Master Aro's soul mate which means you'll one day become a Volturi Queen." She stopped jumping and tilted her head. "Can a Fae become a Vampire?" she asked.

"Okay, I see your point. And yes a Fae can become a vampire if they chose." I replied as I turned to the door to head for Diagon Alley with a very excited Jane behind me. I walked out the door to the brick wall that was the entrance to Diagon Alley.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bella's POV

I tapped on the bricks in the correct order. I watched Jane as she watched the bricks move. She was in awe; she was like a first year muggleborn.

"Welcome Jane to Diagon Alley." I say to her. She looked at the other witches and wizards around her, and made sure her skin was covered out of habit. I went straight to the Apothecary Shop for the premade Pregnancy Test Potion only for my father to be walking out of the Apothecary Shop. I hide behind another shop. This was not the time for my father to see me.

"What's wrong?" Jane asked.

"My father just walked out of the same shop we're going to. This is not the time for him to see me." I replied.

"Oh, you have his hair and eye color." she replied.

"Thanks Ja…" I cut myself off when I notice my father's reaction. He knows he was beening watched. I quickly took my wand out and tap Jane and then myself on the head casting the disillusionment charm. And just in time too. Sometimes having a spy for a father was a real pain. He finally went into the book shop. I sighed in relief and took the charm off us. And went into the Apothecary Shop, I went straight to the premade potions. I grab the one I needed and looked to see if there was any bloodlust control potions premade. There was and I pointed them out to Jane.

"You don't have to spend money on me." she replied.

"If I didn't want to, I wouldn't have pointed it out. Plus I was also thinking of the Major. After all he did protect me from that Army of Newborns." I replied grabbing all they had made, as well as the ingredients to make more. Then I walked to the counter to pay.

"Lady Snape, you miss your father. He was in here about 15 minutes ago." The clerk replied.

"Really, oh well I guess I'll have to talk to him later." I replied with fake disappointment. As we left I told Jane to prepare herself for the trip back to Volterra. She looked a little sick if that was possible.

"Is there another way?" she asked.

"The only other way is by floo and that involves fire. So that's a no go. If you travel like this for a time. You'll get used to it. It was like this for everyone even me." I explain.

"Oh okay then." she replied. Then took a breath, held it, and placed her hand on my arm once more. Taking us straight to her bedroom. The first thing to do was take the pregnancy test. I was so nervous I had to Jane to tell me the color of the light floating over my stomach.

"Jane, I'm too nervous to look. What color is the light?" I replied/asked.

Jane's POV

Poor Bella was so nervous. She was paler than usual.

"Jane, I'm too nervous to look. What color is the light?" she replied/asked.

"It's pink, what's that mean?" I replied/asked.

"It means I'm pregnant." She replied crying.

"Bella wants wrong?" I asked.

"I'm scared Jane. What if Aro doesn't want the child or me? What if Caius, Marcus, or the rest of the guard try's to kill me." She said clearly scared to death. Before I could answer Alec walked in.

"Bella, why would Master Caius, Master Marcus or the rest of the guard try to kill you? Master Aro seems to be so protective of you. He would go against anyone of them." Alec asked/explained.

Alec was the only other one that know what took place between Bella and Master Aro the first time she was here. I look to Bella for permission to tell Alec. She took a deep breath, mumbled something under her breath (my guess a spell), and nodded. I quickly explained everything to Alec. I mean EVERYTHING. After I finished, Alec walked over to Bella who was sitting on my bed and bowed to her.

"My Queen, family means everything to Master Aro. He will not let anything happen to you or the child you carry. The same for Master Marcus. And you have Jane and me. We will protect you, even though I'm sure you're more than able of protecting yourself." Alec explained to her calmly.

"Alec, do you know were Master Aro is right now?" I asked.

"Yes. He's in his private office." he replied.

"Are you ready, Bella?" I asked.

"Not really, but it won't change anything to prolong it." she replied.

Aro's POV

Something big is fixing to happen, I can feel it. Just then I sensed Jane and Alec as well as to my surprise Isabella. Oh, I wish I could tell her she is my soul mate and not that Cullen boy's. I broke out of thoughts to reply to the knock at my office door.

"Come in" I replied. And in come Jane, Alec, and my beautiful Isabella.

"Oh Isabella, welcome back my dear. Did you and Jane have a nice talk? I replied/asked with a purr.

The odd thing was she didn't answer me. But looked to Jane and Alec. Alec led Isabella to the sofa and Jane walked up to me and offered me her hand I took Jane's hand and her memories flashed through my mind. Until I got to the ones of her's and Isabella meeting. Isabella was a Fae a very rare being. Exceptionally in this day and age. Isabella had been through so much starting from a young age. But what really held my attention was Isabella had figured out I am her soul mate. And she was pregnant with my child. I knew Fae/Vampire soul mates could have children. I had met a couple and their child about 16 years ago. But what troubled me was the war that was going on. And they needed help. I released Jane's hand and stood and approached Isabella. I kneeled in front of her, lifting her head so I could look into her beautiful now dark violet eyes, to human black eyes.

"Isabella, my love anyone that as much as verbal threats you or our child will pay dearly." I replied. Then turned my attention to Jane and Alec.

"Jane, Alec I need you two to tell everyone there is a meeting in 1 hour." I ordered.

"Yes Master." They replied together as they left going in opposite directions.

"My lovely Fae, my Isabella is there a way a contact Albus as well as your father?" I asked her.

"Yes, but way my father." she replied confused.

"I figured we should go ahead and inform him of this wonderful news." I replied as I placed my hand on her stomach as I kissed her forehead. When I pulled away she took her wand from her cloak pocket holding it up.

"Expecto Patronum." she said. And a dragon appeared.

"Tell Albus he is needed for a meeting with the Volturi Coven in 45 minutes and he needs to bring my father." She told the dragon. And then it flew off. With that I took her to my private chambers. She was really stressed out because of everything that has happened in the last 3 ½ months. And it wasn't good for our child.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bella's POV

Well I wasn't expecting this reaction out of Aro, or Jane and Alec's either. But what about all the other inhabits here in the castle. How will they react? Speaking of reactions, how will my father react to this? I'm sure Luna's father will help me through this. Since Luna's mother was a Fae. I was broken out of my thoughts by Aro.

"Isabella are you alright?" he asked. Damn he's sexy I thought as I placed my hand on his cheek. Then smirked at him and dropped my Occlumency Shield. His eyes widened from shock of seeing my thoughts and memories. And then his lovely ruby red eyes turn black from I'm hoping desire, and then he purred.

"So, my lovely Fae thinks I'm sexy."

"Oh yes your lovely Fae does think so indeed." I replied. And then I realized he was acting like he already know about Fae/Vampire hybrids.

"Aro, did you already know about Fae/Vampire hybrids?" I asked.

"Yes, my dear I've known about them for about 16 years." he replied as he helped me up. "It's nearly time for the meeting. I would like to get to the throne room before Albus and your father arrive." he tells me. At the mention of my father and the throne room. My nerves and fear spiked once more.

"Isabella, what's wrong?" Aro asked his voice filled with worry.

"I'm scared to go into the throne room. I know you, Jane, and Alec will protect me. But I fear the reaction of everyone else, expectionly Caius. And I'm scared of my father's reaction. He knows of the prophecy about me. But ever since the Dark Lord murdered my mother, he has been overprotected of me." I replied. Aro wrapped his arms around me.

"Isabella my love, I can understand your fear. Expectionly, how Caius treated you the first time you were here. But you'll have Marcus' protection as well as mine, Jane, and Alec's. As for your father, I think he may be afraid of losing you. I'm guessing you're his only family." he replied.

"No, the sorry excuse of a grandfather of mine is still alive." I replied as my eyes glowed with power from having to think about my abusive grandfather.

"You don't like your grandfather?" Aro asked confused.

"No and anyone in their right mind wouldn't like that sorry excuse." I replied taking a deep breath I continued. "He is abusive, so abusive that my grandmother killed herself to escape it. After my grandmother died he started abusing my father, until he finally runaway when he was sixteen. I've only met him once, when I was ten. I would rather be in the same room as Caius, and then see my grandfather." I explained.

"Did your grandfather hurt you?" Aro asked with barely controlled angry.

"No my father gently but quickly push me behind him. My father would rather die than to let me get hurt physical, mental, or emotional." I replied as we arrived at the throne room doors. Jane and Alec were there waiting for us. Aro was about to address them, when two soft pops sounded from the throne room. Instead of waiting for Aro's orders Jane quickly pushed open the doors. At the same moment that Caius stood, Aro spoke up.

"SIT DOWN CAIUS NOW!" Aro yelled. "I will not allow Isabella's father or Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to be harmed." Aro continued.

"What does Isabella Swan have to do with this?" Caius questioned clearly not happy.

"Isabella Swan doesn't existed never has." I replied. As I stepped out from behind Aro. "My real name is Lady Isabella Lily Prince-Snape. I'm not human Caius; I am a Fae on of the last of the royal line." I replied. As Aro took my hand in his. I looked over at my father. He looked at me and then at Aro, then back at me.

"The prophecy about you as began hasn't it Isabella?" my father asked. I looked right into my father's eyes as I answered.

"Yes, father it has. And before you ask father if I'm happy, the answer is yes. I am very happy with who the Fates have chosen for me. I answered as Aro wrapped his arms around me.

A.N. Those of you that are wondering if Edward and Alice find out Bella's gone. The answer to that will be in either chapter 7 or 8. Severus POV will be in the next chapter. There is also going to be a major shock for Carlisle, any ideas. And if anyone that has any ideas for this story, is welcome to PM me with their ideas. And I will try to fit them into the plot. Also I would like my reader's opinion on the gender; on rather there is single, twins, or more births for Bella's pregnancy. Either way place your answers in a review or PM me your answers. In future chapters I'm going to make some changes to some of the characters so they fit into my plot. So please don't get angry with me if I change something about any of the characters. I still don't own anything.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Severus' POV

My sweet little Angel is all grown up, she doesn't need me anymore. I looked over at my little angel; she seemed to be having a silent conversation with her soul mate. He nodded, she smiled, and then she walked over to me.

"Father, I may have found my forever, but I will always be your sweet little Angel." she told me with one of her sweet smiles. I saw movement from the corner of my eye. I looked up to see Isabella's soul mate standing behind her. But he wasn't looking at her, or me, or even Albus. He was looking at the blond vampire standing on the raised platform. And he looked to be getting angrier by the second. He moved towards us with a look of hatred. And it appeared to be directed at Isabella. Her soul mate signaled to the male next to him. Then there was a black fog coming from the boy hands. The blond vampire froze when the black fog reached him.

"Return all but movement, Alec." he told the boy.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS, ARO!" he yelled angrily.

"I will not allow Isabella or a guest to be harmed." he replied with barely controlled rage. Isabella approached to who I now know as Aro. And she took hold of his hand and placed her other hand on his cheek. I used Legilimency, and to my surprise Isabella dropped her Occlumency Shield for him. He must have a mental gift. She wanted this Caius' left arm checked for the Dark Mark. She was feeling Dark Magic coming from him. I focused on him she was right. I walked over to this Caius and pulled up the sleeve on his left arm. Isabella was right he did have the Dark Mark. I stepped away from him and not turning my back o him I spoke.

"Your right Isabella as always he does have the Dark Mark." I said.

"Severus you never mentioned that a vampire had joined Voldemort." Albus explained.

"I never know Albus. The Dark Lord never mentioned it." I replied. "the Dark Lord will rule over all races. And the Potter boy will died." Caius said with an evil laugh. Oh no, he should never had said that. He's a dead vampire now.

"ANYONE THAT TOUCHES MY HALF-BROTHER WITH EVIL INDICTS WILL PAY WITH THEIR LIFE!" Isabella screamed in rage. Aro had her in his arms trying to calm her down.

"Isabella, my love please calm down. Think about the baby sweetheart." Aro said to her. Baby? What baby? Isabella turned into him and started taking in his scent.

"Heidi." Aro called out.

"Yes Master Aro." a female vampire replied. he briefly touched her hand. He relaxed slightly. Okay, he is defiantly gifted, but what is his gift. Then he turned to me and Albus.

"Have you gentlemen eaten lunch yet?" he asked. Before either one of us could reply Isabella's stomach growled at the mention of food. I chuckled.

"Forgot to eat breakfast again, Isabella?" I asked.

"Yes, I had to get out of America in a hurry." she replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"Ask Albus." she replied. I turned to Albus, but his attention was on Aro.

"Severus and myself have already eaten, Aro. Thank you for asking." Albus replied to Aro question.

"You are welcome." he replied.

"Heidi, I want you to prepare some lunch for Isabella." Aro said to the female vampire in front of him.

"Of course, Master Aro." she replied. then turned to Isabella.

"What would you like for lunch, My Queen?" Heidi asked. Isabella just stared at her for a moment with wide eyes.

"Any kind of pasta would be great, Heidi. Thank you. Oh and NO Lemon." she replied.

"As you wish my Queen." Heidi replied. And then turned to Aro.

"Where am I to take Mistress Isabella food when it's done, Master Aro?" Heidi asked.

"The library in the east wing." Aro replied.

"As you wish, Master." she replied and left.

"Jane, I would like for you to take Isabella, Severus, and Albus to the library in the east wing and you are to stay with Isabella." Aro told the young looking female.

"Yes, Master Aro." she replied.

"I will be in the library as soon as I can get this dealt with." he told us as he pointed at Caius. Jane approached us, smiling at Isabella.

Please follo..." she started only to be stopped by the sound of mental. We all turned around to see a blond female vampire with Caius' head in her hand. Her eyes were pitch black. I faintly heard Isabella mumbled Legilimency. After a few minutes Isabella slowly walked up to the blonde female.

"Athenodora, please calm down let Aro and Marcus take care of this.' Isabella said calmly.

"He was going to kill you. He killed Didyme, I couldn't let him kill you too." she replied just as two loud.

"WHAT?!" yelled Aro and the other vampire that was on the platform. Isabella gently grabbed Athenodora arm, whispered to her, and walked out the huge double doors. Jane, Albus, and myself quickly followed.

A.N: I want my reader's to vote on the gender, how many births for Isabella's pregnancy. As well as name ideas for the baby or babies.  
Just put or answers in a review or PM me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Athenodora's POV

I am terrified Aro and Marcus are probably going to kill me. All these years I knew Caius had killed Didyme. I tried to tell Aro, but Caius never took his eyes off me. I couldn't let him kill Isabella too. She reminds me so much of Didyme. Didyme would surely love her, even if she wasn't Aro's mate. I was so caught up in my thoughts, I barely heard Isabella speak to me.

"Athenodora, please came with me I will deal with Aro and Marcus. Aro isn't the only mind reader here. I know you tried to tell Aro want really happened to Didyme. Now please came." she calmly said to me as she gently grabbed my arm. Once we got to the library, Isabella addressed Jane.

"Jane, please let me know when Aro and Marcus are on their way here. I want to talk to them before they approach Athenadora." she told Jane.

"Yes, Mistress Isabella." Jane replied. Only for Isabella to shake her head.

"I am so use to being called Lady Isabella or Lady Snape. It is going to take some getting use to being called My Queen or Mistress." she replied with a sigh.

"Y-you could a-as-ask everyone to call y-you Lady Isabella." I informed her in between sobs.

"Really?" she asked and I nodded.

"Lady Isabella, Master Aro and Master Marcus are heading this way." Jane informed her.

"Thank you, Jane." she replied. "Athenodora when's the last time you fed?" she asked me.

"It's been two days." IU replied slightly calmer. "It's safe for your father and Albus to be around me." I replied. She nodded.

"Jane, I guess you better come with me, since Aro ordered you to stay with me." she said to Jane. As she approached the library doors. Jane opened the doors and they walked out. I just sat there scared to death want would happen to me.

Bella's POV

As soon as Jane closed the doors. I took my wand out and warded the doors. I had to protect Athenodora, until I got Aro and Marcus calmed down. They needed to be calm, so they can be told/see the truth.

"Isabella, why aren't you in the library and where's Athenodora?" Marcus asked clearly still angry beyond belief.

"I'm not in the library, because I wanted to talk to both of you. Before I would let you approached Athenodora." I replied.

"She knew that Caius killed Didyme. And never told us." Marcus replied angrily.

"Yes, she know, but think Marcus, Aro. Think about how Caius acted after Didyme was killed." I told them. Marcus was beyond logic at this point. But Aro, I could tell he was thinking about it. And then his eyes widened.

"Marcus, Isabella right after Didyme was killed Caius never let Athenodora out of his sight. And soon after had her locked in the tower." Aro tells Marcus. "But how did you know, Isabella?" Aro asked. I smiled and then replied.

"Your not the only mind reader here, Aro." I told them. Marcus looked confused.

"Spell?" Aro asked with awe in his voice.

"Yes." I replied.

"So, Athenodora tried to tell us? Is that want your telling us?" Marcus replied.

"Yes. Though right now, she is scared to death that she going to be killed." I replied.

"That explains why her bond to Caius broke when Didyme was killed." Marcus replied calmly just as Heidi arrived with my food.

"Masters, Mistress why are the doors glowing slightly?" Heidi asked. This bought Aro and Marcus' attention to the doors. I just laugh, took my wand out, and removed the wards.

"Amazing isn't it." Jane said. And opened the doors after getting my okay. When we entered the library, Athenodora looked like she was ready to run for her life. Instead she fell to her knees in front of Marcus.

"I wanted to tell you and Aro the truth, Marcus. But Caius never took his eyes off me. And then he ordered for me to be locked in the tower." she said with venom tears in her eyes.

"Atheodora, sister calm down. I should have realized that something was wrong when your bond to Caius broke. Marcus told her.

"Thank Fiona for some Vampires having gifts." she replied. Only for me and my father to turn to her with widened eyes.

"Are you talking about Fiona the very first Fae?" my father asked.

"Yes." she replied.

"Then that means you're a Fae." Albus stated.

"Was." she replied.

"Athenodora, once a Fae always a Fae. You just need to reawaken your magic." I replied.

"How, I wasn't a high level Fae. My eyes were a very light purple close to lilac." she replied.

"Athenodora, it doesn't matter what level Fae you are. We will talk about it later. Right now, we have other matters to deal with at the moment." I replied starting to feel sick again. I really need to talk to Xenophilius Lovegood. He may know what's going on with me. I noticed through all of this. Jane was watching me with a look of wondered and worry.

"Master Aro, Lady Isabella is looking a bit sick. I think I may know something that will help her, if I may be excused for a moment." Jane stated. This caused Aro, Albus Athenodora, and my father to look at me.

"Do I really look that bad?" I asked.

"Mistress, not to sound rude or anything, but your pale enough to pass for a ghost." Alec replied with worry lacing his voice.

"I do not, ghost are transparent and pale. I may be pale, but I am not transparent." I replied upset.

"Go get whatever you were going to get, Jane. And be quick about it. Aro ordered. As he gentle picked me up out of the chair I was sitting in. And over to the sofa with him. Grabbing the quilt that was on the back of the sofa. And wrapped it around me gently. Jane quickly returned with a goblet. Aro and Athenodora looked at her strangely.

"Jane, will you explain this?" Aro asked pointing to the goblet in her hand.

"I was thinking Lady Isabella is pregnant with a half Fae half vampire child. So by just eating regular food will cover the Fae side, but not the Vampire side. She will need to drink blood to cover the vampire side of the child." Jane explained.

"Jane is correct, Isabella will need to drink blood to satisfied the child's need for it." Albus stated.

"That does make since." Aro replied in amazement. I just started laughing.

"Isabella, what is so funny?" my father asked.

"It's funny, because a month and a half ago. I was working on the cure for Remus and Bill. And I was angry with Edward and Alice Cullen, and I ended up cutting my finger. The moment I caught the scent of my blood all I could think was Yum." I replied still giggling. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jane's POV

It wasn't difficult to figure out that Bella needed blood. I mean the child she's carrying is half vampire. Even a Muggle could probably figure it out. Once I gave the goblet to Bella she finished it quickly and then asked for more.

"Thank you, Jane. Um Jane may I please have some more?" she replied/asked.

"Of course, Lady Isabella. I'll be right back." I replied with a bow. When I returned with Bella's goblet of blood, I noticed Alec was trying to keep from laughing.

"Alec, brother, what is so funny that your trying to keep from laughing?" I asked as well as getting the others attention.

"I was just thinking about the Cullen's reaction if they seen Mistress Isabella drinking human blood." he replied.

"Speaking of the Cullen's how did the meeting with them go, Albus?" Isabella asked.

"They have agreed to help. Although they think you have been kidnapped. And the tiny one, Alice I believe is her name. Kept saying she couldn't see you any more." Albus replied.

"She can't see me because I'm blocking her. As for kidnapping they're probably thinking the Volturi are involved. So, they 're probably on their way here." Bella replied, as she pulled a vial from her cloak pocket. And passed it to her father.

"That vial contains every memory of the Cullen's that I have. But I warn you father most of them will angry you." she said to her father. As she was rubbing her wrist.

"I will view them when I return to Hogwarts. Now I believe Albus and myself were summoned here for a meeting." Severus states.

Aro's POV

I will need to find a way to award Jane, for figuring out that Isabella needed blood. I thought to myself as I was holding Isabella with my hand on her stomach. As I listened to the others talking.

"Alec, brother, what is so funny that your trying to keep from laughing?" Jane asked her brother.

"I was just thinking about the Cullen's reaction if they seen Mistress Isabella drinking human blood." Alec replied.

"Speaking of the Cullen's, how did the meeting with them go, Albus?" my beautiful Isabella asked. I'm guessing he asked. I'm guessing he asked for their help.

"They have agreed to help. Although they think you have been kidnapped. And the tiny one, Alice I believe is her name. Kept saying she couldn't see you any more." Albus replied. Oh great now I'm going to have to deal with Edward trying to steal Isabella from me.

"She can't see me because I'm blocking her. As for the kidnapping, they're probably thinking the Volturi are involved. So, they're probably on their way here." Isabella replied as she removed something from the pocket of her cloak, and passed it to her father.

"That vial contains every memory of the Cullen's that I have. But I warn you father most of them will angry you." she said as she was rubbing the scar on her wrist she received from James.

"I will view them when I return to Hogwarts. Now I believe Albus and myself were summoned here for a meeting?" her father replied/asked.

"Yes, I want to offer the help of the Volturi with this war against this Dark Lord." I replied. "We just have to decide who is staying here and who goes. I'm going for sure, since Isabella is teaching Defense Against Dark Arts and the DA. And I'm sure Jane and Alec would want to remain with Isabella." I replied.

"According to rumor you have the most gifted vampires here. The Dark Lord has several werewolves on his side. So the gifted or even any ungifted vampires that can easily get around the werewolves would help." Severus replied. " How many of these Cullen's are gifted, Isabella?" he asked his daughter.

"Three, their's Alice she can see into the future though they are based on decisions. Then there is Edward he's a mind reader, though his mind reading is nothing compared to Aro's." she replied as she kissed my cheek before continuing. "And Jasper or as he's also known as the Major, can feel and manipulated emotions." she replied.

"That was the Major?" Albus asked in shocked.

"Yes." she replied and looked over at Jane and Alec." He also protected me a month ago from an army of Newborns that were created to kill me." she replied with a painful look on her face. And then a cell phone started ringing. And Isabella removed her's from her pocket. She rolled her eyes and answered it putting it on speaker.

"Hello, Alice." she answered.

"Thank God, are you alright Bella? Were are you? We'll come and get you?" questioned Alice.

"I'm fine, Alice. No I'm not telling you were I am." Isabella replied looking annoyed.

"But your getting married to Edward today." Alice whined.

"OH NO I'M NOT! I AM NOTHING MORE TO EDWARD THEN HIS SINGER. I'M NOT SOME WEAK HUMAN YOU LIKE TO DRESS UP LIKE A DOLL. I AM A FAE FROM THE ROYAL LINE. I know your listening Carlisle. When you arrive in England you best have Edward under control. Or I'm sure YOUR SIRE would be more then happy to deal with Edward for me. Do I make myself clear Carlisle?" Isabella replied/order. Damn she's hot when she is giving orders.

"Y-yes, Bella I-I understand. May I k-know the name of my sire?" Carlisle asked stuttering. Did she manage to scare. Carlisle.

"His name is Xenophilius Lovegood. And a word of advice. You think the Major is scary. Xenophilius is a wizard as well as a vampire. Which makes him very powerful? And someone you don't want to get on his bad side. You have been warned." she replied and hung up. And looked at all of us.

"What?" she asked.

"I do believe you just scared Carlisle. I have never heard him stutter before." I replied.

"Well, Edward is a spoil brat. My god brother is a spoil brat, but Edward is a lot worse." she replied. "So, back to this meeting." she said.

"The guard that can easily get around werewolves would be Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix, and Santiago. And I could probably get the Denali Coven to help as well." I replied.

"That's all well and good, Aro. But Irina blames me for her mate's death. So don't leave me alone with her." Isabella replied.

"That would be fine, Irina would indeed need to be watched. But the more help we have the better. Isabella you know were the Order meets and how to get in." Albus stated.

"Yes, Albus I was there before I was sent into hiding." she replied.

"One more thing before Severus and I leave. The Cullen's have agreed to take the Inheritance Test." Albus replied Isabella's eyes widened and she looked over at Jane and Alec.

"What is this Inheritance Test?" Jane asked.

"The Inheritance Test is how the Wizarding World confers the Inheritance for Heirs and Heiress. It is also use on Vampires to find out if they are of magical blood." Isabella explained.

"So Jane and myself could finally know the truth?" Alec asked looking over at Jane.

"Yes, if that's what you want?" Isabella replied/asked.

"Yes, I need to know the truth. To be able to move on from my last day as human." Jane replied.

"I will contact Carlisle after I get some sleep, to discuss were to meet up in England. And then we'll go to Gringotts. The Denali's can take the test as well if they chose. Now I was up before dawn this morning and would like to get some sleep." Isabella replied.

"Would you mind taking them shopping as well if any one turns out to be magical. As well as Harry, Hermione, and the Wealsey children?" Albus asked.

"Sure, Albus, but if I have any problems with any of the Cullen's. I will set Jane lose on them." Isabella replied glancing over at Jane. Jane had a smile on her face.

"What is Jane's gift?" Severus asked.

"You don't what to know." Isabella replied with her eyes starting to close.

"We are going to take are leave. I'm going to speak with Xenophilius, and find out what potions you'll need throughout your pregnancy, Isabella. Get some rest, Angel." Severus told his daughter.

"Father, will you get Vivi to Hogwarts. Out of all the Prince Family House-Elves. I trust Vivi with my life?" she asked/explained.

"Of course, Angel. I'll make sure she gets everything at the school ready for you." Severus replied. What on Earth is a House-Elf. I'll have to be sure to ask her.

"Thank you, Father." she replied. And then Severus and Albus were gone.

A.N.: The Inheritance Test wasn't my idea. It came from another Twilight/Harry story and author. I don't remember who the author is or the name of the story. But I'm giving complete credit to that author for the idea.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Aro's POV (conversations are in vampire speed)

Within minutes of Albus and Severus leaving Isabella was asleep in my arms. I was so focused on Isabella I didn't realize the others were still in the library, until Marcus spoke.

"Aro, I'm sure Isabella would be more comfortable in a bed. Especially, in her current condition, we can finish the planning once she awaken." Marcus stated.

"Yes, you're right Marcus." I replied to Marcus. "Jane, Alec will the two of you inform Demetri, Felix, and Santiago of the situation?" I asked Jane and Alec.

"Of course, Master. Would you like for Jane and myself to be Mistress Isabella's personal guards?" Alec asked. Before I could answer Jane spoke at once. "It's Lady Isabella, not Mistress or Queen. From the time she's lived with her father. She has been called Lady Isabella or Lady Snape. Not even her house elves called her Mistress. They called her Lady Isabella or Miss. Isabella." Jane informed us.

"What is a house elf?" I asked.

"I don't know much, I only know that they are use as slaves in the magical world. The house elves that Lady Isabella had are free, they work for her of their own free will." Jane replied.

"Thank you Jane, and yes Alec I would like you and Jane to be Isabella's personal guards. Even though I'm sure she's able to protect herself." I replied. As I stood with Isabella in my arms. Jane and Alec immediately opened the doors without beening asked.

"Jane, did Isabella have anything with her when she and you returned earlier?" I asked. Wondering if Isabella had brought her belongings, or if they were still in Forks.

"She has a magical trunk, which is currently in my quarters. Master, would you like me to get her trunk?" she replied/asked.

"Yes, Jane thank you." I replied and she turned to go to her quarters. "Alec, please come with me and open the door to mine and Isabella's quarters." I ordered.

"Yes, Master Aro." he replied. We arrived to mine and Isabella's quarters, just as Jane arrived with My Isabella's trunk.

"That's a magical trunk? It looks really original for a magical trunks." Alec stated.

"It's the inside of the trunk that's magical, not the outside." Jane replied as she placed the trunk down and opened it.

"See." Jane said pointing to the inside of the trunk.

"There's nothing in there." Alec replied. As I laid My Isabella down on the bed.

"That's what I thought at first too, but watch." Jane said as she reached inside and brought out a picture of Isabella and a teenage boy.

"Who's the boy?" Alec asked.

"Lady Isabella's half-brother Harry." Jane replied.

"She seems to be very protective of him." Alec commented.

"Yes, and after what Lady Isabella and Harry's been through. Not to mention Harry got a lot depending on him." Jane replied.

"What do you mean, Jane?" I asked.

"Harry's the only one that can defeat the Dark Lord. That's why they need so much help, they need others to deal with the Dark Lord's followers. Minus Severus, he's acting as a spy for the Order." Jane explained.

"That's why Isabella seemed so worried about her father. She's worried about his safety, she's already lost her mother. Because of the Dark Lord." I replied.

"Yes, her last promise to her mother was, she'd protect Harry at all cost." Jane replied.

"Meaning?" Alec asked.

"She would do whatever it took to protect, Harry. And that includes taking a life." Jane replied as she returned the picture to the trunk.

"Alright, will you two stay with Isabella, why I call Eleazar?" I asked.

"Of course, Master Aro." they replied together. And I stepped into my office, so I wouldn't wake up, Isabella.

"Hello, Aro. What can I do for you old friend.?" he replied/asked.

"Hello, Eleazar. I'm calling to ask for your coven's help." I replied.

"Help with what exactly Aro?" he asked.

"My mate's world is in the middle of a war, and they can use all the help they can get. The Cullen's have already agreed to help." I replied not really sure how to explain this.

"Congratulations, on finding your mate, Aro. But what do you mean by your mate's world?" He replied/asked.

"My mate is a Fae." I replied.

"Fae! As in from the magical world?" he exclaimed/asked.

"Yes, from the magical world, Eleazar. Will you and your coven help?" I replied/asked.

"Give me a few mintues, Aro. And let me talk to the others." he replied. A couple of mintues later he returned to the phone.

"We have agreed to help, Aro. When and where do we need to go?" he replied/asked.

"I will send you an e-mail tomorrow with the information. We still need to finish planning here." I replied.

"I will watched for your e-mail, Aro. Goodbye for now." he replied.

"Goodbye, Eleazar." I replied, hung up and returned to My Isabella.

"Alright, you two go and inform Demetri, Felix and Santiago of what's going on. And there will be a meeting after My Isabella is up and ready." I told them.

"Yes Master, goodnight, sir." they both replied together and left. I went back to the bed to hold My Isabella as she slept.

Alec's POV

"Jane want are we going to do if we were witches?" I asked.

"You mean if we were are. And it's if I was a witch and you a wizard. And to answer your question, Alec. Lady Isabella will help us awaken are magic and teach us to control it." she replied.

"Jane, I'm scared did you see the way Albus and Severus looked at me when I used my gift on Caius?" I replied/asked.

"Yes, I noticed, maybe you could ask Lady Isabella about it." Jane replied.

"Alright Jane, I'll ask Lady Isabella about it." I replied as we arrived at the guards meeting room to found Demetri, Felix, and Santiago. As well as some of the other guard members.

"All but Demetri, Felix, and Santiago get out." Jane ordered. They just stared at us.

"I SAID GET OUT. WE HAVE TO TALK TO DEMETRI, FELIX, AND SANTIAGO. MASTER ARO'S ORDERS. NOW GET OUT!" Jane yelled out of angry from beening ignored. They all ran out at vampire speed.

"What's going on? Does this have to do with what happened in the throne room? Or is this about Isabella?" Felix asked.

"It partly has to do with what happened in the throne room. And you WILL address Master Aro's soul mate as Lady Isabella." Jane replied.

"She's Master Aro's soul mate, well that explains why he's so protective of her." Santiago replied in shock. "And what did Master Aro mean when he told her to 'think about the baby?" Santiago asked as Felix and Demetri nodded in agreement. So Jane and I spent the rest of the night. Informing them of the situation, and answering their questions the best we could. Lady Isabella will have to answer their question that Jane and I couldn't.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Xenophilius' POV (the next morning)

In just a couple of weeks Luna will be returning to Hogwarts for her sixth year. The house is going to be quiet without her.

"Daddy?" Luna called.

"Yes Luna." I answered.

"Daddy, Professor Snape is here. He's wanting to talk to you, he says it's about Isabella."

"Oh, I hope Isabella's alright?" I replied as I followed Luna to the sitting room.

"Hello Severus, Luna said you wanted to talk to me about Isabella. Is Isabella alright?" I replied/asked.

"She's fine, she found her soul mate." he replied.

"That's wonderful news, Severus. But you seemed to be worried." I replied.

"She's pregnant, I need to know what potions she'll need throughout her pregnancy." he replied.

"Oh, that's not a problem Severus. I made a book with al the potions recipes, that willed be needed. May I ask who her soul mate is?" I replied/ask.

"Thank you, Xenophilius you are a big help. And her soul mate is Aro Volturi." he replied.

"Aro Volturi, as in King Aro Volturi?" I asked in shock.

"Yes Xenophilius, and would you mind being around Hogwarts this year. Isabella is teaching DADA this year. And with Isabella being pregnant, and you know what to expect. Plus there's also that one you accidentally turned over three hundred years ago. He and his coven are joining the Order, and with Isabella having already met them and one of them Isabella's their singer. I would feel better if you were there." he replied.

"Of course, Severus you know she's like family to me. Is she in Volterra, Italy right now?" I replied/asked.

"Yes, she is Xenophilius do you know anything about Jane and Alec Volturi?" he replied/ asked.

"The only thing I know about Jane and Alec. Is most covens call them the witch twins." I replied. "Why?" I asked.

"Their both very protective of Isabella. I have seen Alec use his gift but I haven't seen Jane's." he replied.

"Jane's gift from what I've heard is similar to the Cruciatus Curse." I replied. "Let me get that book for you Severus. And I'll go see Isabella, and find out how her pregnancy is going so far." I continued.

"Thank you, Xenophilius." he replied as I handed him the book. And then he turned to Luna.

"Enjoy the rest of your summer, Miss. Lovegood I'll see you on September 1st." he told her.

"You too, Professor, goodbye." Luna replied.

Luna's POV

Isabella is teaching this year. Yes, yes, yes, this is going to be a good year. It would be even better if we didn't have this war hanging over our heads.

"Luna?" my father called.

"Yes daddy." I replied.

"Would you like to come with me to see Isabella?" he asked.

"Oh yes daddy. I would love to see Isabella. And I would like to meet the Volturi. And by meeting me Isabella soul mate will know what to expect with the babies." I replied with my I know something you don't look.

"Babies? Alright Luna what have you seen?" my father asked sternly.

"Isabella is having...


	11. Chapter 11

I have edited Chapters 1-10. And also add some to chapter 9. If anyone wants to review the changes just PM me. I am also working on chapter 11.


End file.
